The New Fox in the Mirror
by BeastGurl
Summary: He's no longer "Tails", he's Miles- just Miles. He's eighteen now and almost a total stranger to everyone who knew him.


This is the start to the many tid-bits of Tails' where-are-they-now type of stories. Tails may be the main character for all my Sonic fics. I hope that you as fans can try to be a bit lenient as to the content of these fan fictions, seeing as they are fan fictions. My vision for most of my Sonic fan fictions is what the characters will become, that way I have a bit more freedom with their personalities. I'm not quite sure you understand what I'm trying to say here, but if you do understand good job. If not, you'll just have to read on and see for yourself!

The golden double tailed kitsune stared aimlessly outside of his workshop with his starry azure eyes. A breeze swept through the window and ruffled his long, black tipped bangs. He had been staring through the open window for an hour or two, thinking about his life, the ups and downs, the turns it had taken.

He frisked his tails suddenly coming out of his pensive trance and walked outside of his home. Shutting the door, he sat down on his haunches on the front step and gave off a long sigh. He was eighteen now, and the excitement that had always come his way ten years ago had ceased. His best friend Sonic the Hedgehog was now twenty-five, and still had just as much adventure left in his speedy bones, that much would always be the same. But Sonic had a girlfriend now, and with no hope for any of the hedgehog and his friends to leave this planet, had also gotten a job. Sonic was one of the most important figures in the fox boy's life, but he no longer came by the shop for a chat anymore.

Knuckles, the todd's echidna friend sometimes paid him a visit, but had just divorced Rouge the Bat and was clearly not in the mood. He hadn't seen the echidna lately, though he knew he could reach him easily. Knux went back to guarding that emerald not too far away.

So here he was, all by himself, alone at his workshop in Mystic Ruins. He twitched his ears, the glimmer of the crescent moon reflecting off of his gauges. The gauges in his ears were a bitter reminder that things were not as they once had been. Pushing his thoughts aside, he stood up, and whirling on his heel grabbed the handle of his front door. Before he proceeded back into the house, he caught a glimpse of himself in one of the pools of water used to help generate electricity into the shop.

He stopped to take a closer look at himself. Who was that fox that stared back at him? He had never been the way he had become. He was so different in fact; he would no longer go by his old nickname "Tails". Recalling the memories that came with it was just too painful. He would go back to using his real name "Miles". He would refuse to answer to anything else.

Miles' other friends who were not busy did not invite him over or bother to hang out with him anymore. They were scared of him to say the least. He angrily splashed the water with his hand disfiguring the image. He couldn't say he blamed them. With a great swish of his tails he ventured back inside.

He shut his garage door and slumped down on the couch that was across the room. His red and white shoes clacked on the metal floor as he had made his way there. Miles thought grimly that was how his heart must sound, loud and empty. He took them off in frustration. He threw off his oil stained gloves, one still soiled with the water from his reflection. He sat there on his couch for the longest time. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't stop thinking about his past. How wonderful it had been! It was so full of adventure, excitement, and good friends! He was so lonely that those memories and the sounds of the jungle were all he had for company. He hated remembering his past and feeling so empty inside.

He remembered the day he met Sonic. Miles was a twin-tailed freak with an outstanding IQ, who loved working with machines. The other kids made fun of him because he was different, and there was not one of them whom he was a friend with. It was one of the times that he was being mocked most brutally, that he ran off and found the blue blur's plane. It was crashed and easy for him to fix, so he couldn't help but tinker with it.

When Sonic discovered he plane being repaired, he unintentionally snuck up on the kit and scared him. Miles immediately began to apologize for touching it, but the hedgehog's calm attitude reassured him. Sonic gave him the nickname Tails, and from that day forth they were like brothers. That (along with memories of Cosmo) was his favorite memory. The time for reminiscing was over.

Miles looked up at the clock on the wall. Realizing it was past midnight, he made a little effort to stop thinking and get ready for bed. His fur stood on end as the pads of his paws came in contacted with the cold ground. With a shiver, he turned off the lights and plodded up the stairs. He was who he was, and that was all he could be. The way he was now was what was best for him at the time he thought, crawling into bed. And there he spent another lonely, dreamless night.

I'll admit, not my best work. I wrote it back in December. But I hope you still understood, and enjoyed it!


End file.
